onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Almost Everything I Wish I'd Said The Last Time I Saw You...
"Almost Everything I Wish I'd Said The Last Time I Saw You" is the twenty second episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 152nd produced episode of the series. This is also the season 7 finale. Haley tries to overcome her depression by joining Nathan, Jamie and the rest of the Tree Hill gang on a trip to Utah for the premiere of Julian’s film. Synopsis The gang goes to Utah for Julian's movie premier. As they arrive at the house Julian says that there are only 6 rooms and 12 people. Everyone runs off to get a room. Mouth tells Skills he is sorry for everything he had done and wants things to get back to where they were. Outside the boys have a snowball fight and also help Jamie build a cave. Later the girls also get involved while Haley stays inside. She does smile at Nathan showing that she is getting better. Later they all go to a club. Clay gives Quinn a spare key saying that she loses things. Quinn doesn't accept. At the movie premier Paul Norris tells Julian that he is proud of him for the man he has become. Julian leaves the theater as he was scared the movie would not be good. Nathan leaves Jamie outside the theater with him as he was grossed out by the movie which had started with a sex scene. They go to a club. Jamie gives Julian a gold star telling him it would bring good luck. At the end of the movie everyone was clapping and finally Julian found the courage to go back inside. Haley visits the cave to find her son. She would later visit it again and Brooke would come and give her company. Haley having finally gotten out of her depression joins everyone to sled down the hill. Paul tells Julian that the movie was a huge success and had received a lot of offers. Julian could not keep quiet and ended up accepting the first offer of 2.5 million. They later agree on 3 million. Chase agrees to go out with Alex just as he receives a message from Mia saying she had made a mistake. Brooke and Julian get engaged and Haley tells Nathan she is pregnant again and thinks it will be a girl this time. Clay and Quinn are shot by Katie and the episode leaving their futures uncertain. Memorable Quotes :"Everyone says the next thing I do, the next choice I make, is going to define me. :My career. My life. Well the next thing I want to do is ask you to be my wife. And :tell you how much I love you. And how nothing else matters. I look into your eyes, :Brooke, and I see the rest of my life. And I see it with you. Marry me, Brooke :Davis." ::Julian Baker :"You know this business is funny. We spend so much time telling fictional stories :about compassion and nobility and kindness that we endanger our real lives, :robbing them of these very qualities. And that's a shame." ::Paul Norris :"I just tell myself to be happy. But I don't feel happy. And when I try to change :it, when I try to remember what being happy felt like, I can't. I don't feel joy. :I don't feel inspired. I just feel numb." ::Haley James Scott :"It all just feels so fake, you know? This idea that good things happen to good :people. That there's magic in the world, and that the meek and the righteous will :inherit it. Too many good people suffer for that to be true. Too many prayers go :unanswered. And every day it just gets worse. Every day we ignore how truly broken :this world is, and we tell ourselves it's all going to be okay. But it's not going :to be okay. And once you know that, there's no going back. There's no magic in the :world...at least today there isn't." ::Haley James Scott :"Someone once said that death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss :is what dies inside us while we live. I could tell you who said it, but who the :hell cares." ::Haley James Scott :"Is this the V.I.P snow fort?" :"You don't have to check on me. I'm fine." :"I'm not. I just needed fresh ice... (scraping the ice wall) for my cocktail." ::Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott :"Please don't think I take you for granted I'm so grateful for who you've been :through all of this. And how you've been." :"There's no other way for me to be. You've saved me so many times. I worry that :I've been selfish with you. That I've taken advantage of your strength and your :selflessness...And that I've-I've broken you somehow." :"No, no. You haven't. You didn't. I just have a weight on my heart now that I :didn't have before. It was lighter today, though." ::Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott :: ::Whenever I finish a movie I have this expression, "let's kick it out of the nest and watch it fly." Well son we kicked you out of the nest and it has been a pleasure watching you soar. :: ::Paul Norris to Julian Baker :"She was sexy til she started dancing." ::Antwon Taylor about Quinn James :"Sure is a long way up Mama." :"No it's just a hill. Come on, we'll climb it together." ::Jamie Scott and Haley James Scott :"You okay?" :"These aren't sad tears. They're happy tears." :"All right, well, how about from now on, we do smiles for happy instead? What is it?" :"I'm pregnant. I think it's going to be a girl." :"Oh,my.." :"Nice work, daddy." ::Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott Voice-over Music *'"Timshel'" - Mumford & Sons *'"Golden Love" '- Midnight Youth *'"Off Track'" - The Features *'"Light Outside"' - Wakey!Wakey! *''"On time (feat. TuPhace)"' '- The Disco Biscuits *"Don't Wake Up"' - The Kissaway Trail *'"Poor Boy'" - Blind Pilot *'"The Temporary Blues"' - The Features *'"New Year'" - The Kissaway Trail *'"Almost Everything'" - Wakey!Wakey! *'"How Long?"' - Jarrod Gorbel *'"Carry You Home"' - Nashville Skyline This episode's title is originated from the album title '''Almost Everything I Wish I'd Said The Last Time I Saw You' by Wakey!Wakey! Trivia *Haley reveals she's pregnant for the second time. *Julian and Brooke get engaged in this episode. *Alex reveals her real name to Josh: Alice Whitehead. *Although she is credited, Lisa Goldstein (Millie) does not appear in this episode. *This is the first season finale to not feature Lucas, Peyton and Dan. *This is the fourth and final season finale to end with a cliffhanger (along with The Leavers Dance, The Show Must Go On and What Comes After the Blues?). 7x22 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Paul Norris Category:Episodes featuring Katie Ryan Category:Episodes Featuring Josh Avery Category:Episodes featuring Grubbs